DESCRIPTION: This project proposes to design and evaluate a clinical model for achieving stimulus generalization. The project builds from the results of the current project and will assess the combined effects of functional communication training (FCT) and general case instruction to program stimulus generalization. Training will be provided annually to six families with a child who has severe developmental disabilities and problem behaviors. Families will receive a treatment package involving functional analysis, FCT, and general case instruction. Child behavior will be monitored in intervention contexts plus generalization conditions (four different people, four different settings, and four different tasks). If the treatment is successful and generalization is not obtained, additional training contexts will be added until generalization is observed. This will allow assessment of the number of distinct stimulus conditions that need to be incorporated into treatment before stimulus generalization occurs. On an applied level, the treatment model should produce change in aberrant behavior that both maintains and generalizes. On a conceptual level, the project will study stimulus control as the mechanism underlying generalization while continuing to evaluate induction (response generalization) as a mechanism underlying maintenance.